Changed viewpoint: The Hobbit
by Yuki Suou
Summary: So this is one of the greatest adventures of the smallest of beings. We all know the story right? Wrong. It's time we hear the thoughts of other non-human(and human) characters. Read on to find out. Most probably permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The diary of Honeycake Part: 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable character.**

Woof! Woof!

So, it all started that day. That day, when I woke up, I knew something was amiss. I know, you will ask now, "Why? Why did you think so, dear Honeycake?" I will tell you why. Because that day, when I woke up, my back was really scratchy. Yes, now you feel as terrible as I felt that day. You already know what an ominous sign my scratchy back can be. Last time it happened, Farmer Oto was hit on his head by the handle of his rake and he remained unconscious for the whole day! (Not that it had anything to do with my effort of relieving the scratch with the help of the said rake.) Also, do you remember the time, when little Marigold slipped and fell in the ditch? That time also, I had the same feeling. (I will again deny my involvement in the matter; I just tried to use her leg to get rid of that disgusted sensation, pooh. Now you agree that I was totally innocent, aye?)

Oh, I can see, you are getting impatient with these side stories. Actually, you see, until and unless you realize why I was feeling horrible that day, as soon as I woke up, you would never be able to imagine what might have happened next. It is just to save you from a huge fright later on. They are not good for health.

Now, where was I? Ah, I remember, it was that fateful day. I just rolled on the floor and though it was a minor thing, I was becoming apprehensive. You would also be if you were in my place. This is what happened next.

"Sniff! Sniff!"

Honeycake smelled the air twice more to confirm her suspicions. Yes, she was right. The Little Man under The Hill was baking the biscuits she loved so much. Stopping in a mid-roll, she happily pranced up to the round green door with a golden handle (which she always thought to be cute) and let out a small bark.

"Bow! Wow!"

It was not the type of bark that would make you want to hide with fear. Rather, it was that type of bark that instantly would make you want to cuddle the one that barked. And also to feed her with a cookie or two, maybe.

The Little Man, (as she fondly referred to the one whom we know as Bilbo Baggins. She never liked the name, really, it was too queer! Who on the whole of The Shire would name his son as Bilbo, anyway?), called out from inside.

"Good morning, little Honeycake. It seems, as always, that the keen nose of yours has not failed to lead you to my biscuits! Not that I mind."

Her ears perked up. With much difficulty, she picked up the pitter-patter of a pair of feet behind the door. "They can be quite silent" she mused. Then, a quiet click- the door opened to reveal her Little Man with a tray of biscuit. She was already drooling, without her knowing it.

"Quick, quick!" said he, while laying some biscuits in front of her. "They would not remain as crispy if you keep looking at them. Eat on!"

But, was the warning necessary? Not really. She has already started to gobble up the biscuits as fast she could help. By the love of the God of dogs, they were tasty!

Bilbo laughed merrily. "Now now, little one, not that quickly! It might get stuck in your throat!"

She just snorted. Nibbling on the last bit of the delicacy, she noticed from the corner of her eye that Bilbo has again gone inside his hole.

"Must be to fetch his pipe" she thought.

As it turned out, she was right.

**Author's Note: this is the result of eating chili chicken and studying nervous system at 1:00 in the night. Is Honeycake too OOC for a dog? Is the story good? Or bad? Please review and tell! I will try to update as soon as possible. So, good night(I just mean it to be a good night, :P)!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: What is the name of this site? F-A-N-F-I-C-T-I-O-N. There, I spelled it for you. Now shoo…. On to the story.

**Chapter 2: The diary of Honeycake Part: 2**

**I meet an odd man**

The weather was nice. Really nice. It was that kind of nice, you know, when you just want to sit and do nothing. When not even the fun of playing fetch can excite you enough to get going. I wondered, was this type of weather related to trouble? It surely seemed so. Something bad always happened in pretty weather. Also, there was that really ominous sign of my back feeling scratchy.

Hmm, something was going to happen. And it might not be good. Actually, it is never good.

Well, that something can wait.

First I needed to finish this cookie. Yum! 

OoOoOoOoOo

He was worried. Now, that was not anything new, he always have had something to worry about and more often than not, the "something" tended to be plural.

But this time was different. Or rather, not so different.

He was leading a whole group of people towards death. Not that _those_ people particularly cared about that.

But he did.

What made it more difficult was that he understood their sentiment. He himself knew what it felt like, living away from home for so long, that forever seemed like a short time. But that didn't necessarily make it easier.

Living for so long as he had, one would think he would get accustomed to people dying.

But he had not.

Especially when he was the one to set the stones rolling. Death seemed so unfair. But each time, he consoled himself by repeating that it was necessary. A few deaths would ultimately save the whole world. That's what he was ordered to do. To find the proverbial sacrificial lambs. For the greater good.

After all, who was he to question the Music's pattern?

And once again, he was about to lead somebody down the garden path. Now, he was off to find another innocent sacrifice, hoping and praying, maybe this time, the unfortunate individual would come out of it, unscathed.

Knowing full well that his prayers will go unheeded, once again.

He took a deep breath and zeroed on his new victim.

For greater good.

For the best.

OoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I was having this hugely important exam and phew! Was it tiring! If I can upload the chapters in the way I am trying, you'll get some new chapters very soon. (Yes, and that applies for my other story "10 Fates" as well.)

A/N 2: I noticed that the stars I used for marking the change of POVs in the last two chapters did not appear. So I tried a different method, hope this works.

Update date: July 21st, 2014.

No. of reviews received till 21/07/2014: **2 **(**kaitlynchosenisme**, **ScribeofHeroes**)

No. of follows till 21/07/2014: **1 **(**cheechee123**)

It's thanks to you guys I'm continuing this story. You don't know how happy you made me.

So, everyone reading this story, review please? All of you get to cuddle Honeycake!

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Never owned it. Nope. Not a chance.

**Chapter 2: The diary of Honeycake Part: 2**

**I meet an odd man II**

Tap, tap, tap.

I stop nibbling on the last bit of my cookie and blinked.

Tap, tap, tap.

There is was again. What was that noise?

Tap, tap, tap.

I raised my ear to catch the sound better. It seemed like someone was using a stick to walk. (Which, according to me, is completely foolish. Why use a stick when you can walk on all fours? Men, I snorted.)

Tap, tap, tap.

But the noise was quite loud. For someone to make that much of noise while walking, he must be huge in…

WHOA!

I yelped.

He must have been the tallest person I had ever seen since I was born! And by tall, I did not mean tall like the boy near the river (what was his name again?). By tall, I meant, tall like a….. like a tree! Yes, that was the only thing that he could be compared to. It would take at least three of my Little Man to reach this man's head.

And, dogs, was he old! I could feel it in him. He was not old like the Senior Took, he was much, much old than that. It was as if he was present from the beginning of all cookies. All his face was wrinkled, he wore mainly grey, still he looked less old than he actually was.

Also, he was weird. Hair grew from all over his face. Was that even considered normal? And that was not the only thing odd about him. He had quite a cheerful smile, but deep down, he was so forlorn. He was even sadder than a mommy dog losing her puppy. A part of me wanted to cower and hide from him. But the larger part, the good part, wanted to lick him till he had stopped being so miserable.

Had he lost his puppies?

I heard him chuckle. He said, "Ah, if you put it that way."

Definitely weird. How did he know what I was thinking? Also, the way he spoke was strange. He did not move his mouth….

Wait.

He heard my thoughts.

I looked at him and saw his eyes twinkling.

"You are quite intelligent, Honeycake."

He also knew my name!

He spoke to me without opening his mouth.

In. My. Head.

I yelped for the second time that day.

Bilbo looked up at my bark and seeing the old man, greeted him.

And _**that**_ was when I realized everything had started to go downhill.

A/N: Chapter 2 and 3 was actually supposed to be a single chapter, but being the lethargic person I am, I split it up. But hey, I uploaded them back to back. So, no hard feelings, aye?

Update date: July 21st, 2014.

No reviews received. :'(

Please if you read this, leave a line? Good, bad, anything?

Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
